


The Draconic Princess

by BlackAce70



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A bit of Romance in there, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friendship, If You Squint - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: When Erza notices something odd going on with Natsu, she turns to Mira to help figure out what it is. There, the Fairy Tail idol lets the Titania in on a secret that never would've expected. A bit of NaMi and Natza if you squint a little. Fluffy Anonymous Commission
Kudos: 2





	The Draconic Princess

“Hey Mira, can I talk to you about something?” 

The Fairy Tail barmaid paused in putting away the newly cleaned ale mugs as she turned to face her former rival turned friend Erza. Her trademark big smile on her face, “Sure Erza, is something wrong?” 

“I. . . suppose you could say that.” Erza hummed, leaning her head into her armored covered fist while she drummed her fingers against the wooden bar surface, “I’ll cut right to the chase here. By chance Mira, have you noticed anything. . . unusual with Natsu recently?” 

“Bit of a broad question isn’t it,” Mira giggled as she set the last mug into the cupboard, “Since when ISN’T Natsu a bit strange around us?” 

Erza paused momentarily to consider her friend’s words before she realized she had a point there, “Fair; lemme try rephrasing it like this then. Has Natsu been doing anything weird as of late?” 

Mira tilted her head, “Weird how?”

“I’ve noticed that Natsu’s been active rather secretive lately. He acts almost cautious, secretive as if there was something spying on him,” Erza explained. “Sure I’ll admit, he still has his usual antics with the others and would start fights in the guild like anyone else. But even then, it doesn’t feel like it has the same flare as it used to in the past.” 

“As I live and breathe, are you ACTUALLY complaining about Natsu being docile,” Mira giggled with clear amusement, the blatant mirth present in her tone, “I never thought I’d see the day where I hear you say you miss seeing Natsu being rambunctious.” 

“Th-That’s not what I’m getting at,” Erza said, banging her fist on the table with a light blush present on her face, “I-It’s not that I have a problem with him being reserved. It’s the fact that he’s been acting really strange recently that I have a problem with.” 

“True, but then again, you’ve always had a soft spot for our lovable Dragneel,” Mira teased with a light wink, making Erza turn her head away with a light blush. “Alright then,” Wiping her hands, she faced Erza with both hands at her hips, “You think Natsu’s hiding something. What makes you think that I might know anything about it?” 

Erza snorted slightly, “Because I know for a fact that if there was anything going on within the guild. Or in Magnolia for that matter, you’d be the first to know about it.” It wasn’t a secret to anyone that knew Mirajane, that when it came to the latest gossip and news that hit the streets of Magnolia. The Supermodel was typically at the forefront, hoarding any and all information. Whether just to hear about what was going on or keep it stored away for teasing purposes, even Erza didn’t know. 

Mira folded her arm under her chest while poking her cheek with a finger, “I suppose that’s fair.” She went quiet for a few moments; as if contemplating something as she glanced to the side for a brief moment before back to Erza.  _ ‘I… guess it would be alright to let her in on this little secret.’  _

“Alright Erza, meet me tomorrow at our usual cafe, and you’ll have your answer,” Mirajane said, giving the redheaded knight a beaming smile. 

Erza was stunned by the quick response but didn’t pay much mind to it. Smiling, she nodded to her fellow mage, “As one would expect from you, thank you, Mira.” 

“No problem Erza,” She waved to the Titania as she bid her farewell. Seeing her walk away, and once she was out of earshot, she spoke up once more, “Trust me, I think you’re going to be in for quite the surprise when you realize Natsu’s lovely little secret.” She finished, giggling softly to herself before getting back to work. 

-X- 

Mid noon rolled around for the city of Magnolia the next day as Erza was found seated at one of the outside tables of the usual cafe that she and most of the girls within Fairy Tail would often frequent too. It was also one of her favorite go-to spots, if only because they served some of the best strawberry cakes in all of Magnolia. Which spoke volumes in terms of how high her standards was in terms of her favorite food in the world. 

Cutting into her sweets, she looked around, scanning the area wondering just where exactly her friend was. A part of her wondering if Mirajane was running late, not that she necessarily minded, but it was a little annoying on her part, having to wait for her friend to arrive. 

“Oi! Erza!” 

The sword mistress perked at the sudden voice calling her name out and looked up to see Mirajane approaching her. Waving her hands as she called out her fellow Fairy Tail Mage. 

“There you are,” Erza returned the wave as Mirajane slowed down to a stop as she got closer. The light panting coming from her indicating that the ivory haired beauty had been rushing to get here. “Bout time you arrived, it’s not like you to be late like this.” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry for that,” Mira, fortunately, was able to catch her breath and quickly brushed the skirt of her dress, “But there was a reason I was running a bit behind.” She smiled widely at the raised brow Erza gave her, “I wanted to make sure my little friend was all dressed up and looked presentable to you.” 

At that moment, a second person could be seen walking up towards the two girls. And to Erza, she was the prettiest girl the weapon’s master had ever laid eyes on. Standing at Mira’s side, the redhead could see the clear visible height difference between the two. With the newcomer being more than a head shorter than her friend, barely reaching the supermodel’s chest. Much like Mira, the new girl was wearing a simple casual dress that was red in color, that had a bit of a dip in the back, and a golden sash wrapped around her waist. All while wearing a pair of black strap sandals to complete the look. The entire outfit complimented the girl’s long amethyst purple colored hair and her dark onyx colored eyes and near heart shape face. 

“She’s gorgeous,” Erza found herself uttering, making the girl blush lightly from the compliment and making the Titania realize she said that out loud, making Mira giggle. 

“So glad you think so, she was a bit worried about how her appearance would look when you two would meet. Lucky for us, you seem to be rather smitten with the look, don’t you think?” Mira winked, making Erza look down at her cake a bit bashfully. “Still you gotta admit, he looks pretty cute for a guy, wouldn’t you say?” 

Erza was about to agree before she paused and registered what Mira had just said, “Excuse me?” 

Mirajane’s smile didn’t fade from her lips as she stared at Erza, “Why don’t you take a good look at my friend here and see if you recognize something.” 

Erza was confused by what Mira was talking about, but none the less obliged and stared at the new girl. Unsure exactly what she expected to find as she gazed into the newcomer’s dark… wait a minute...

Erza’s eyes widened in disbelief, “N-Natsu…?!” She uttered softly, unable to trust her voice. 

Mira simply grinned down at the ‘girl’ in question, who bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Seeing that the Fairy Tail Knight managed to figure it out. 

“H-Hey Erza.” 

-X- 

“Okay, I… I want answers, explain yourselves the both of you!” 

No sooner had Mirajane revealed this earth-shattering secret, the S-Class Mage promptly took the two back to her home and away from prying eyes. Knowing that Erza would likely cause a scene if she were to blow out. And fortunately for the ivory beauty, she had been right to take her home, as the moment the redhead had snapped out of her stupor. She had demanded the two of them to explain just what on earth was going on and why Natsu was dressed so beautifully. 

Not why Natsu was dressed as a girl, but beautifully. 

_ ‘I’ll make sure to save that little nugget for later,’  _ Thought Mina as she looked up at Erza, “There’s nothing really to explain here Erza, you wanted to know about Natsu’s little secret and I showed you.” She said as if it had been the most casual thing in the world. All while in the middle of brushing Natsu’s long wig hair. 

“You know what I meant Mira, I’m asking exactly WHY is Natsu dressed as a girl?” Erza demanded, trying her best not to raise her voice. She wasn’t necessarily angry so much as she was confused about the whole situation. From the entire time she had known Natsu since they were kids. Never in her life had she presumed him to be a crossdresser. 

Natsu who had been quiet up until now, spoke up, “Well… to be honest, it had been a bit of a long-time hobby of mine.” He started before scratching his cheek, “A-Actually, it was all because of Lisanna, you remember how she was back then right?” 

Erza relaxed as she recalled the memory, how could she forget. She remembered full well how when they were all younger, Lisanna had a deep lovely for wanting to dress people up in cute outfits and costumes. No matter who they were, boys, girls, everyone was not spared from her wrath of clothing. She also recalled how much Lisanna always preferred putting Natsu’s pretty dresses, much to her and the majority of the guild’s amusement back then.

“I’ll admit I was annoyed with it at first, but over time, I guess I started getting used to it. Even growing to like it,” He looked down with a wistful smile on his face, “And then, after that well… you know, that day. I just kept doing it, y’know? I guess you could say it was not only a personal hobby but also something to help keep my last bit of Lisanna in mind.” 

“Natsu…” Erza uttered, taken aback by the answer.

“When I saw that Natsu was still doing this, I decided to pitch in and help out.” Mira jumped in, hugging the dragonslayer from behind, “We’ve honestly bonded a lot through this. And I have to say, Natsu really has a knack for this stuff. He’s even helped with my makeup on more than a few occasions. But that’s nothing compared to what he can do when it comes to hairstyles.”

Erza looked stunned, not that Mira could blame her, “It’s true,” She insisted, “If you don’t believe me, just look at Natsu himself.” 

The blush returned with a vengeance as Erza gazed at the effeminate boy in front of her. She couldn’t deny how much of a point Mira had. Not only was Natsu wearing a pretty dress, but his total appearance was also something she couldn’t believe. His normally rough exterior was nonexistent at the moment, in its place was a lovely gentle-looking feminine face, capable of captivating anyone who was lucky enough to stare at his face and especially his eyes as well. All of which was framed perfectly by his long hair that he was currently wearing. Which almost made one forget that this was meant to be a wig. 

His mannerism was a complete 180 as well, the usual fiery (pardon the wordplay) mage who was looking for a fight any chance he got was nowhere to be seen. Instead was someone whose gentle personality could only be matched and rivaled by Lisanna. If Mira didn’t say anything about this being Natsu in woman’s clothing, Erza would’ve thought this was another person entirely. 

“Erza? You okay?” The sound of Natsu’s voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. The S-Class Mage looking up to see both of her friends staring at her, “You went quiet all of a sudden.” 

“H-Huh?” Erza blinked and realized the two were probably waiting for her to say something, “S-Sorry, I was just processing everything I just heard. I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a surprising revelation. Out of everything I was expecting, this wasn’t it.” 

Natsu nodded slowly, “I… see…” 

Erza then smiled warmly, “But, if this is what you like to do, then I’ll respect it.” 

And just like that, Natsu felt as though there had been a huge weight lifted off his shoulders as he sighed in relief. Whereas Mira simply smiled and nodded approvingly, as if she had been expecting that answer from Erza this entire time. 

“Th-That said,” The Knight coughed into her fist, a light blush dusting her cheeks, “I-I would like to get a glimpse of this… collection of yours. P-Purely out of curiosity’s sake mind you!” 

Natsu giggled at the reaction of his surprisingly flustered friend, but Mira on the other hand, grinned widely as her eyes glowed with Mischief. 

“If that’s the case,” The Eldest Strauss practically flew to the closet entrance, “You should see what he managed to get over the years.” 

The moment Mira opened the door, Erza was greeted to a walk-in closet full of many stylish clothes and various wigs on display for the Titania to see. The collection ranged from many designer pants and skirts; to a series of long dresses and blouses that one wouldn’t see in any clothing store within Magnolia. It was actually pretty stunning at just how many sets of outfits and wigs Natsu had in stock. 

“Whoa…” Erza uttered in amazement, while Natsu blushed deeply in embarrassment. 

“Right?!” Mira puffed her chest out as if she were proud to reveal this to her close friend. “And get this, save for the hair, most of the outfits here were handmade by Natsu himself.” Erza snapped her head to Mira in shock, “Yeah, Natsu’s got a hankering for clothes designer and sewing when it comes down to it.” 

“Jeez Mira,” Natsu laughed meekly as she poked his fingers together. “You don’t have to tell her all that.” 

“But it’s true, all of your outfits are so cute, I’m actually kinda jealous,” Mira giggled as she pulled out a dress, posing with it in front of a full-body mirror. It was a simple yellow sundress that for someone like Mira, would reach about two-thirds down her thighs in terms of length that had spaghetti shoulder straps. Fashionable but perfect for simple casual wear. 

Erza meanwhile was investing her time in checking out all of the different wigs that Natsu had on display. Each and every single one of them in many different styles and colors. Ranging from blonde hair to black, to brunette, or even more exotic colors like light-blue to mint green. Yet not one of them was unappealing to look at. At the same time, the styles she saw them were either straight, curly, pulled up into ponytails, or tight looking buns. One thing Erza noticed was that all of the wigs in question were long hair. Unless you counted some of them pulled up into ponytails or pigtails, they all flowed past down neck length. 

“You really have a love for long hair, don’t you?” Erza commented, lifting up one of the head mannequins that was displaying one of the wigs. 

“Hehe, you could thank Mira for that,” Natsu smiled as he looked through some of his clothes. “She was the one who was adamant that long hair would suit me best. And since then, I’ve just rolled with it.”

“And I still stand by that statement too,” Mira said, huffing turning her head away with a cute pout and folding her arms under her chest. Much to Erza’s amusement, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing it’s just… I never expected to see you two like this before,” Erza smiled, again, she really hadn’t expected to learn any of this in hindsight. But now, she can’t say she found any of this to be a bad thing anymore.

Natsu and Mira looked at one another and smiled, “You know Erza, me and Natsu were planning to go out and do a little shopping today, if you wanna join us?” 

The redhead looked up in surprise, “Eh?” 

“Yeah come on, it’ll be fun,” Natsu said with a firm nod and smile, “We can even get some nice strawberry cake after we’re done-”

“I’m in!” Erza replied immediately, already sold at the prospect of getting to see some more cake once they were done, making the S-Class Mage and Dragonslayer laugh. 

“Alright then,” Natsu turned to his outfits, “How about I change, and then we’ll head out together?” 

“Oh, oh, I want to choose an outfit for you this time,” Exclaimed an excited Mira, never wanting to miss out on a chance to dress up Natsu, “Erza how bout you help out with this?”

The knight chuckled and nodded, “Sure, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

Natsu couldn’t help but laugh and feel a little nervous at the two eager friends.

-Timeskip: One Year Skip- 

“Hey uh, Mirajane? Erza?”

The two girls stopped their conversation to turn their attention to the newcomer, which were none other than the two recent additions to the Fairy Tail Family, Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell. 

Mira smiled at the two, “Hey there girls, what’s up?” 

Erza nodded with a smile herself, “How can we help you two?” 

The two girls looked at one another before shuffling at their feet, earning a raised brow from the older mages. “Um… we wanted to ask you guys something.” Lucy began. 

“I-It’s about Natsu-san,” Wendy blurted out, “Recently we’ve noticed he’s been acting a little strange.

Lucy nodded at Wendy’s statement “You know what’s going on with that idiot?” 

Erza and Mira looked at one another and grinned, giving a small nod to one another.

“Depends,” Mira smiled, “Can you two keep a secret?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
